She only wanted to marry
by Noigandres
Summary: Sophie dreamed of her wedding day since childhood with his adoptive mother. How would she imagine that in the future would end up marrying for something so stupid and a big bastard? And who would imagine that before her husband was her brother? Nothing really makes sense in the life of this girl.


Washington, Seattle. 4 years ago ..

Sophie in its full 14 years, so I just take a shower after being locked in the room all day studying, went to the closet to choose what to wear to go down and have dinner.

She knew there was no way to extend it, there was no escaping the inevitable. It was so obvious that reached to cause you pain, after all the girl could not understand how it all away happen to her. Nor why.

At the moment his mother said "We're going, daughter, but returned in two days ... you'll be okay?". She knew she could not tell him anything, and worse than that, she would not look good. No way this happens. Not when she knew it would be only two of them for two days. Where she could do nothing, say in anything, just suffer in silence.

It was almost absurd the idea that they would be okay. But she had to take into consideration that the mother did not know in fact that person. It was not what she had imagined, imagines her mother, who always loved him. If Sophie, who trusted him, was devastated and heartbroken, the mother would be devastated. That there was no doubt.

Chose a tone Khaki Cargo pants and a white long-sleeved blouse. Combed her hair and tied them in a simple horse tail and feet, put a pair of slippers any. Was ready. Now we just needed to go.

Too bad it's not so simple. She was not just going to dinner with him, that was not all. It was much worse than that. Was surrendering, surrendered, lost and knowing that he no longer had any alternative. There was a winner and it was not Sophie. Now it would only be declared when she sat at the table.

When he arrived in Dining room, surprised silence.

The addition of uncomfortable silence, something was strange. The residence Trevelyan-Grey, there had never been silent, much less at this time. Not when there were huge demands on top of that would be served at dinner every night. Something was very wrong. That scared the brunette.

'I thought I'd have to go get it -The child's body trembled from head to foot, to hear the deep voice closely. Knew it was him, but if he looked, he would have to confirm. She would not be sure of that. Already wanted another ... well mark his presence: -ja told you many times not to look at the person talking to you, it's impolite said with an angry tone. No, she could not let him angry. Worsen the situation further.

A girl of almond eyes stared at him from beneath the lashes, feeling defeated. A smile formed on the speaker's face, a frightening way. This time, there was no tremor.

I'm sorry -Pronunciou the words so low that almost was not heard. But outside.

The companion sat by his side, no chivalry as the stand in his place or anything. There was this when they were left alone. Just the girl did not know that.

We're so alone, do not you think? We need not be so distant 'Actually, for Sophie, but they needed. Was correct they were at least a half a mile away.

'What shall we eat? She asked trying to change the subject. Does anyone here hate when they change the subject abruptly, and that someone was not who did it.

You mean I'm going or what you will? -Emitiu With a tone one octave lower, and she held her gagging: -. Like asparagus? Think I ever tasted, right? You'll love it, Ý with a strange smile. She let go, you'd better not be sticking to everything he does.

Something strange happened. He even served and served. Unheard can be said. Soon someone so full of class, acting as a middle class? Completely inappropriate situation.

-Where Is Maria? ... Or Anne? ... -By Aloud by their concerns, was realizing what was so uncertain. There was literally no one in the house, beyond them. No serviceable, nothing. He drifted all here, or would even just two of them. This realization made her dizzy. Felt vomit coming her mouth but she tried to swallow. Felt short of breath, but he could breathe as she felt the approach of being worried.

-I Already realized, no? -Indagou Smiling: -. Are you okay? She knew as well as he, that it was better to state. Nodded and said:

-I'm

-What Good racing replied: 'Because I have a special night for both of us prepares -When completing what he said, sat back and took the silverware than the meal asked.

Instead of answering, the girl chose to swallow the food and force it down the throat. The third time, he realized he liked what he was eating. As he said, he liked it a lot. This idea made her hated him.

-So I was right, huh? I know you better than you think, Sophie stated so accurately that left her restless. Her silence lasted so long that she knew he had been angry. To show this, he put his big hand full of calluses on his leg and squeezed the brunette, speaking in his ear mildly:

'You know I do not like talking to myself, I demand that you answer me and if too much to ask Your Highness, it's fast

'You know me too well

-Once I like the Riu docinho- stroking her chin with his fingers. She trembled:. - Are you cold? Maybe we poss ...

-No! -Falou Quickly: - It's not that I think I want to finish eating, is so good- He concluded to by a piece of fish in his mouth. Were already on the second plate. Cod with some yellow sauce that she knew only have a bit of tartar.

-If Insiste- muttered annoyed.

When finished eating, the child could not hide the fear of what was to come. And man, could not hide his desire and anxiety.

He wiped his mouth on his napkin and pushed his chair back, standing up. Reached out toward the small, but it has denied asking him:

I want dessert He smiled at the tempting thought that went into his head, she flinched.

All right, but then ... He looked deep into her eyes and added, - I'll have my

He withdrew from the Dining room, leaving her alone and picked up a pint of ice cream. Put a little whipped cream, as the girl likes and came to meet her.

Sophie took the pot without touching it and ate it as slowly as possible. Did everything to take, but without giving too much away. The old man grew more impatient, but made no sound as she ate.

Once the pot remained empty, she felt lost. No more excuses. She knew that as much as he. Ah ... how he knew. Much. His euphoria was visible in his eyes. Seemed the happiest person in the world. It hurt her so. It was so painful that betrayal.

Started at 10 years old Sophie. She had entered puberty, and his body began to adapt, which of course is normal. Her breasts and her buttocks grew a lot, considering how much the girl was straight and slowly started getting proportional to the body. Who would not let him go out this change.

First, he was unobtrusive and almost innocent. She was even more children, could not differentiate one from the other. But growing up, he began to see that there were places on his body that he should not touch, not even much less the way he played.

He led her to the second floor, holding onto his wrist with a protective and unnecessary force. Would be well marked in pink.

When they entered his room, did not happen or at least work to close the door. After all, it made sense. They were only two. And there was no need.

He looked an evaluative way, as if undressing her with his eyes. Thing he would do with his hands, a few there.

Took a step toward her and lifted her hand to touch his rebellious tresses that tampavam his vision of the eyes of the younger chocolate. After that the threads behind her ear, he came face to her ear and whispered in a lower voice he had ever heard:

You do not know how long I waited for this day, that chance ... He kissed her face, ear to chin. She stood still: -. Open your eyes: - sounded more like an order than a request like, despite the soft-spoken: - Now- She opened. His curled lashes each other, fell off and she looked at him with pain expressive iris.

With large and calloused hands, he gripped the edge of her blouse and was playing with the fabric, seeing the girl's eyes, the most terrible dread. He liked that. Thought provoking.

Approached her lips and kissed her cheek, while he raised her shirt, letting his hand run through the warm, soft skin of the child. She was shaking again and was not cold. He laughed and blew the place where he had passed his tongue. He could see the disgust expression plastered on her face, but it would not stop it.

Would stop at nothing.

It made her lift her arms, managing to take off her blouse. Within half cup bra, white, he could see the way the fabric modulate those fed for such a young girl breasts. Smiled and went down face up there, leaving wet kisses and hickeys strong. While holding the girl in the back, she was too weak to stand on their own.

He wanted more. Was eager to go beyond that. He took her in his arms and threw her on the bed without any care. Next shelf, stood on top of it. She had closed her eyes again and wept in silence. This time, he did not care. Was busy opening the buttons of her blouse. When she finished, she was naked from the waist up. Paused a moment and looked her in her eyes completely. Ruffled his hair with his hand, as he thought his next move.

Touched with the fingertips plump thighs and saw that she did not want to join the legs. That did not stop him. He opened with two forces away from the well and unzipped his pants. Descended on her body and kissed the bare neck.

'What ... what's going on here? - When he heard a voice choked by tears himself from the doorway, his body stiffened older. He was in shock. It was not to be anyone there, much less her. What was she doing there?

Girl got off and walked to the door. His look showed repentance. It was as if he had blinded by desire, and when he opened his eyes actually realized the madness that was committing.

I ... I can ... She tried explic. But was prevented by slapping it took in the middle of the face.

No, you can not! Get out, get out now! Shouted steric way, knocking him getting stronger. He did not stop the attack, she was right. Deserved it. But that does not eased the pain he felt. What hurt most was the words he told me, before falling to his knees in front of me, in tears:

You're a monster!


End file.
